The 2 Dragon war
by Natsu Draglogia
Summary: Natsu was raised by & dragons each teaching him their magic. How will Natsu act when first joining FairyTail. Lucy is already in the guild gray is a dragon slayer of 3 different kinds. read to find out grays past. Lyon is a dragon slayer as well and Ur is alive and in FairyTail. Rated K for now. rating will change as story progresses. Story includes FairyTail characters and OC s
1. Chapter 1-Found

The 2 Dragon War

Chapter 1Found

 **Disclaimer: all credit in anime goes to rightful owner: Hiro Mashima.**

 **"** **What?" Powerful mage/Being speaking/shouting/spell.**

 **'** ** _What?'_** **powerful mage / or beings thoughts.**

"What?" normal speaking

' _What?'_ normal thoughts

Year x750

Nearly 7 years ago Natsu Dragneecana left Igneel the fire dragon, Grandeeny the sky dragon, and Matalicana the iron dragon. 5 years ago he met the shadow dragon Skaidrum and was trained in the art of shadow dragon slayer magic. Then after 2 years of training he had mastered the art of shadow dragon slayer magic. 1 year later he had met Weisslogia the white dragon. Soon after meeting the dragon Natsu had mastered 5 dragon slayer arts. Finally meeting Werenoga the poison dragon and training in the arts of poison dragon slayer magic Natsu was finally ready to trail with the dragon Queen Faitania the life dragon. Natsu now stronger than the Spriggan 12 all together and was finally ready to go into the world and stop hiding himself from people.

Years Later

Natsu found himself in front of the FairyTail guild hall. Natsu walked in and all activity stopped because of the new comer. "Hello young one." Natsu was greeted by a small man barely over 3 feet. "Hello, I would like to join this guild.' Natsu told the Oldman. Follow me, and ill get the registration guild marker. _Several minutes later._ "Ok, what color and where do you want you guild mark?" "Right shoulder and White, Black, Red, Blue, Purple, Yellow, and Purple." Natsu told the Oldman. "Ok, and their your now an official member of FAIRYTAIL, now **LET`S PARTY!** " shouted the Oldman. "Oh by the way what type of magic do you use?" "Dragon slayer magic." **WHAT!** " all the members. "That's the same as Grey!" shouted a member with a cigar in his mouth. A kid the same age as Natsu got up" who are you saying that you're a dragon slayer! Who taught you! Was it Igneel Grandeeny or Matalicana!?" the one now known as Grey yelled." All three of them and some others." Was the response he got. "that's impossible! I challenge you to a dual and the loser of the dual has to tell the truth to every one!" the only response he received was "OK. We`ll play by your rules."

Later Outside The Guild Hall

"3…2…1…..Go!"

Grey was the first to make a move." **CRYSTAL DRAGONS…** "

 **OK. Ok. Ok. don't kill me this is my first fanfic and I`m still working on multiple things. So this first chapter was extremely short but I promise that there will be longer chapters and more story to it. Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra, Sting, and Rouge will still be dragon slayers and all will join FairyTail. Natsu will not be known as Salamander, but rather as FairyTail`s Elemental.**

 **See you guys nest time and please review. All ships will be you guys decision.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to 2 Dragon War. remember read and review.( it helps).**

 **I own nothing so all credit goes to right full owner: Hiro Mashima**

 **Chapter 2- Reunited**

 **"CRYSTAL DRAGON`S ROAR!"**

 **"POISON DRAGON`S ROAR!"**

Both attacks clashed causing the whole guild to shudder in fear that they may be caught in the cross fire.

The battle progressed to gray using all 3 of his dragon slayer magics Crystal, Ice, and Water. Natsu had only used Poison, Fire, and Iron dragon slayer magics. Natsu finally pissed showed all his slayer magic`s

except his Dragon God Slayer simply fused his magics together and showed him his Dragon Drive. Natsu unimpressed decides that he would just show him why he should join. " You will be the first people to see this, **Ultimate Dragon Slayer Technique: Transformation: Full body Dragon Form!** " with that Natsu turned into a dragon the same size as **ACNOLOGIA**. Gildarts then suddenly stepped forward his body radiating his crash magic though it seemed miniscule to that of Natsu`s Dragon form`s magic. When Phantom Lord heard the news that FairyTail had gained the power of a Dragon Slayer who had Mastered the Full Body Dragon Transformation Jose Had sent Gajeel to take him out. Gajeel Learning that Natsu was the same boy who he had trained and lived with and were brothers Gajeel was also trained by Igneel Grandeeny and Matalicana. thus shared the same name and was therefore family with Natsu Dragneecana." Natsu!" " Gajeel!" "Brother!"

" **WHAT!** "

That`s right they`re brothers and just accept it.

Gajeel then removed his phantom lord guild mark and then both Natsu and Gajeel got FairyTail guild mark`s. Makarov shouted "We now have gained 2 more dragon slayers other than Laxus and Gray. And one of them has mastered the Dragon transformation. So **LET`S PARTY!** "

The party went on well into the night and in the morning the hole town of Magnolia wanted answers to the appearance and disappearance of the huge dragon."That would be me." stated Natsu in a-matter of fact of the town just laughed it off and then they stood in shock and some passed out when Natsu shouted his magic **Ultimate Dragon Slayer Technique: Transformation: Full Body Dragon Form!** Gajeel was only shocked. Guild members who saw this just sniggered at the reaction of Laxus. "HOLY SHIT. AM I FUCKING IMAGINING THAT NATSU JUST TURNED INTO A FUCKING DRAGON FOR MOTHERFUCKING GODS SAKE!." Shouted Laxus.

TIME SKIP 5 YEARS

Tenrou island.

Laxus didn`t attempt to take over the guild because of Natsu`s ability to turn into a dragon.

 **"RAOOOR"**

 **"I am ACNOLOGIA the dragon of the apocolypse! You are the first humans of this era to feel my wrath!"**

 **"Shit! Children get back I will hold him off as long as possible!"**

Makarov turned into his titan form to counter the dragon. The fight raged on into a shoving war eventualy Makarov fell back in defeat. Acnologia was suddenly hit by another dragon`s claw.

 **" What is this? Another Dragon? i thought i killed them all! Dammit well none can appose the Dragon King!"** Acnologia shouted

Natsu in his **FULL DRAGON TRANSFORMATION FORM** shouted "Everyone get out of here i have to kill Acnologia here and now!"

Natsu in his dragon form started to fight Acnologia with the same amount of strenght as him. both dragons fighting destroyed tenrou but, Mavis was able to cast Fairy Sphere before that could happen putting everyone except Natsu and Acnologia.

 **Well that`s it for this chapter hope you enjoyed so read and review. it helps. no pairs for now. all ships will be determined by your comments and feel free to speak up for you Fairy Tail girl.**

 **See you in the next ~.**


End file.
